Words On Skin
by Unseenbeforethedawn
Summary: discontinued. No reviews please
1. Chapter 1

His eyes blinked in boredom in eleventh grade English class, the droning voice of Herbert Garrison reading 'Macbeth' against the stifling heat of the radiator behind him made his body light, his head dizzy, his blonde hair swaying as he shook the sleeping thoughts out of his head.

"Kenny, are you listening to me?" his voice was met with a vacant stare, his eye's hypnotic in boredom, his lips in a thin line.

"I asked you a question boy." Vacant. Lifeless. Same as every other day. _It begins_.

"Come on retard, Garrison asked you a fucking question, why don't you answer. Are you deaf? Stupid? A fuck up like the rest of the McCormick boys?"

"Cartman shut the fuck up. Leave him alone, ever since he came here you've caused nothing but problems." Kyle Brovfloski tried to reason with the fat kid, it seemed to be failing miserably.

"Blow me Jew, Kenny doesn't deserve to be here, his parents are obviously incestuous with each other, that's probably why he can't speak, he's an inbred. That's disgusting you poor sack of shit." he spat at the silent boy. Kenny's dead stare locked with his glare. Neither of them hearing the classroom door open and close.

"Cartman, you have the nerve to call someone who chooses not to speak disgusting, when you're moms the slut of South Park?" said an unknown voice, who made Kenny's eyes shift slightly into his view.

"Fuck off Marsh, no one wants you here."

"Really, I beg to differ. Leave people alone Cartman, maybe you'd have friends."

"No one asked you, know what? Fuck this, I'm out, this isn't over freak." Cartman spat as he strode out of the classroom, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"That was quite a show, Marsh, now SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP." Mr. Garrison bellowed. Stan obeyed, not before sneaking a glance at the blonde boy he just stuck up for. _Am I really noticing him for the first time? How long has he been here?___

"Kyle!" Stan yelled after class was over.

"What Stan? Hurry up, I have trig third hour." Stan could've laughed, at his friends antics on a normal occasion, but he refrained

"Who was that boy Cartman was picking on?"

"Kenny McCormick. He just moved here a few months ago."

"A few months? How did I just notice him?"

"I don't know, dude, why do you care?" Kyle said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Why doesn't he talk?"

"I think he's mute or something. I only stick up for him because he can't, he's not strong enough obviously." Kyle replied, turning to meet his friends gaze as the third hour bell blared overhead, making Kyle jolt, and Stan turn to leave.

"I gotta go, see you dude."

"Yeah...bye." Stan said watching Kyle's retreating figure.

Hearing footsteps behind him made him turn, it was Chef, ever since he was cloned by Dr. Maphisto back when Stan was in fifth grade it's like he never left.

"Hello there, Children!"

"Hey Chef."

"What's the matter, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Free period. Chef? Do you know Kenny McCormick? He asked taking a seat on the marble steps, Chef followed suite.

"The boy who never speaks? Sure, he moved here a few months ago with his parents and siblings. They live on the other side of the tracks in the shack by Butter Stoch's house."

"I saw Cartman making fun of him. Saying he's inbred, I don't know why it hit me so hard, but it did, and I told him off. And when I looked back at Kenny he wouldn't look at me."

"Hm, well, Maybe he thought it was out of pity. Or maybe he didn't know how to react. Go talk to him. I'm sure he could use a friend." Chef offered.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Chef." Stan replied rising up. Chef patted his shoulder.

"Anytime you need me, I'm here." he called to the raven haired boy as he dashed down the hall corridor.

Smiling, he spotted the blonde boy by the gymnasium, walking up casually he was soon behind him.

"Hi, Kenny. My names Stan. I just wanted to let you know, if anyone ever picks on you, tell me, I'll make sure no one hurts you." blue orbs met with the raven haired boy nervously. Stan smiled, Kenny motioned his hand. Stan gave it to him.

tracing his fingers in the lines of his palm, he spelled out a simple sentence, that made Stan smile.

'Thank you, so much'


	2. Chapter 2

Days passed, Kenny hadn't come to school since the encounter by the gym. His palm still tingled with the letters being etched there. He also etched over them with his own fingers, it wasn't the same spark as Kenny had ignited. Unknowingly, Stan often found himself blushing from the physical contact. It was confusing. Why couldn't he speak? What made him so different, what made him want to help? Questions buzzed in the ravens head. He decided to go for a run to clear his mind.

His Gray football hoodie barely keeping his body warm, his Ipod blasting in his ears, but the thoughts over took the lyrics. He found himself jogging towards the broken tracks separating poor and middle class. Sure enough there was the shack Kenny McCormick supposedly lived in. as suspected it was dirty and on the verge of collapsing, the green paint chipping and cracking away exposing the brick underlay. The gutter hanging off the "roof" had a steady stream of dirty rain water drizzling down from the short storm last night. Clouds dipped low, casting shadows of the two people inside on the dead dry grass. Presumably, Kenny's parents. Hand motions flew for to fast for the sun to catch, lips moving at lightening speed, a heated argument.

When the curtain was pulled from his view, he took that as his time to leave. Not before seeing the ripped pink curtain near the roof of the shack pull a bit to reveal a strand of blonde hair, and an aquamarine eye. Stan smiled, and offered a quick wave towards the blonde. And jogged off.

Kenny sank down to the gross barely livable floor, and hugged his knees to his chest. While his parents continued there banter down the steps. His eyes staring blankly through the black marker ink in his cracked mirror. _Speak for someone worth listening. _Stared back in the tired face of the blonde. Maybe some day someone would hear him speak.

As for now, he would listen, and observe. The boy named Stan gave him hope, he was nice, but was he trustworthy? For being there three months, and just now being noticed by someone who seemed to care, was unlikely, but, it happened to him..

Maybe, he'd trust the Marsh boy. Maybe he'd be happy.

Maybe...

**Short, I know. But this is just to get it going. Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

The lunch bell rung that Friday afternoon, Kenny sat alone at a mahogany wooded table in the back of the cafeteria, his stomach lurched in sickness at the smell of today's lunch special. Buffalo chicken pizza. Kenny hadn't eaten in days. His mouth watered as he saw other normal kids buying food. Sighing he dizzily ran his hand through his shaggy blonde hair. His eyes scanned the room in a foggy tired haze. Stopping at Eric Cartman, the goalie of South Park High's hockey team leering towards him, with his team mates, Token, Clyde, Craig, Christophe, and Gregory.

"Lookie here boys, we got us a hoodrat in our presence. What's the matter poor kid, don't have money for food?" sneered Cartman, Kenny's eyes looked straight ahead ignoring the boy to his right, breathing down his neck.

"Look at me, poor boy. I dare you. You were ballsy enough to when Marsh came in, but lets see if you can do it now. Come on. Look at me."

Kenny's eyes met Cartman's in an instant. His iris showing power, strength, not an ounce of fear pooled. A glare settled fiercely against the blondes face, Cartman watched in amusement his boys behind him snickering.

"Uh oh Cartman, looks like he's gonna snap!" Cartman laughed at Clyde's sarcasm. Jumping into the boys face. Kenny didn't budge.

"I'd love for this little faggot to hit me. I'd show him real pain." Cartman said ripping Kenny by the shoulder and shoving him back off of the bench onto the tiled floor.

"Exactly. Let's go. Leave this little bitch. You might catch something." from a distance, Stan glowered at the fatass he used to call his friend. Kyle talked animatedly about his trig test, Stan half listening, stood up when Kenny hit the floor. Kyle calling his name as he jogged towards the hockey player with rage.

_"Exactly. Let's go. Leave this little bitch. You might catch something." _Kenny laid there gritting his teeth as his shoulder cracked.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Fatass. I told you to leave him alone."

"Why do you care? He's an inbred, his families poor, do yourself a favor and stay away from him, that is, if you want your reputation as popular to stay where it is." Cartman said smugly. Stan laughed darkly and lunged, knocking the fat kid against the table, hitting him repeatedly in a blind rage.

_"HEY YOU, STOP." Punch, "What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop it!" Punch. "Call the police, Marsh is gonna kill him." _Stan didn't hear the voice of his lunch aid's demands, he felt himself being ripped away from the dramatic fat kid who was now breathing heavily and bloody. Kenny looked on in horror as Stan's hand covered in blood and swollen.

"Let's go you, the principal wants to see you and the cops are on the way. So are your parents." Stan walked with the guard in silence, not looking back at Kenny. The whole cafeteria was eerily quiet as he left.

"STANLEY MARSH, WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING?" principal Victoria seethed, her untamed blonde hair shaking wildly. Her hands slammed against the wood of her desk, Stan looked at his feet in rage.

"ANSWER ME, WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ERIC CARTMAN?"

"I wasn't trying to kill him. He was picking on someone, PUSHED them, and I saw it and took matters into my own hands."

"YOU BROKE HIS NOSE, KNOCKED OUT THREE TEETH, and BROKE A BLOOD VESSEL IN HIS LEFT EYE. YOUR PARENTS ARE GOING TO BE FURIOUS."

"Look, I honestly DO NOT care about that ignorant self centered, racist, narcissistic, power hungry scumbag. I'm happy I did what I did, and if he dares mess with anyone again, Principal Victoria, he'll answer to me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have class. And when my parent's get here please tell them everything I just said. Have a nice day."

**SxKxSxKxS**

Kenny McCormick sat in class as Mr. Garrison talked about the research paper on Macbeth at the end of the marking period, which was three weeks away. The class door opened, Stan Marsh stood there with a scowl on his face.

"Marsh. Take a seat, try not to beat anyone up for yours being taken." a few kids snickered, as he took a seat next to Kenny. The blonde boy averted his gaze on his notebook. Feeling a paper being pushed against his hand made Kenny jump. Stan looked at him and nodded.

Kenny opened it up quietly.

_I meant what I said, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise. -Stan_


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny's POV

Have you ever had an experience where you don't know how to handle yourself? Sure, I bet you have. But, have you ever not been able to utter a word? A syllable? A whisper? It would be hard for you, right? Right. Well for me it's simple. I've gone so long without talking, I haven't said a word since we moved here. When I saw what kind of kids were from here, and what they were about, I figured they weren't worth listening to me, and they weren't worth hearing me talk. I know what you're thinking, _this kid's shallow._ I can honestly say, I'm not. It's easier to not have anything to say, life sorta passes you by, but if you don't have anything to gain, what's there to lose?

I was always a happy kid, my parents might have not been the greatest, okay, they were fucking horrible and i've been raising myself since age twelve, along with my baby sister Karen who is thirteen, it isn't easy, but I love her. So I do it. She's an eighth grader down at the South Park Middle School. I've talked to her, because she listened. She doesn't label me. I can tell her anything. My brother Kevin, is twenty. In and out of jail, everything I don't want to be. So I haven't said a word to him in years.

I remember a time when my mom had money, married my dad, Kevin wasn't locked up. Karen was still a toddler, and I was all but four. We were in a photograph. Matching black shirts and jeans, clean white sneakers, and smiles. Kevin had braces, he hated them, but he always smiled. Maybe because he knew he'd ditch smiling as soon as he went to juvie.

Then there was me. My hair was pale, my eyes were so bright, I was looking at Karen who had a piece of my hair in her fist, her right hand was on my cheek. My left was supporting her hips. Then there was mom, looking at both of us, laughing and blushing. Her hands on our shoulders. Smiling proudly like a good mother. Her red hair was shoulder length and straight. And finally Dad, he was facing the camera grinning, his hair was slick back, and he was really happy. It was like he was proud of us. All of us, we weren't screw ups. We were happy.

I haven't looked at the picture in years, but as I just told you. It was one of our happier moments, burned in my memory. I can hear the photographers voice, saying to act natural. I haven't been as happy at the photo in years. After that day, life seemed to spiral down. We all had secrets, we all lied and cheated. We all hated ourselves, but never owned up to why.

I honestly couldn't tell you the truth on anything you asked me other then if I was ever happy, or thought I was worth life. I would answer yes, but I would never tell you when and why don't I anymore. I don't trust anyone. Never did.

When ever I ask myself if I was worth anything to anyone, my mind wanders to Stan. He has everything he could ever want, and he wants to be friends with me. He wants me to trust him. He even beat up Eric Cartman for me, so he is serious. But could I ever trust him with my screwed up family life? Stan deserves so much better in a friend. I see him with Kyle Brovfloski a lot, that's the type of person he needs, not a piece of shit like me, I'd only bring him down in the end, he's worth so much more then me. I just wish he saw that himself.

Until he does realize I'm worthless, I'll be grateful for what he's done.

I just wish it didn't mean so much.


	5. Chapter 5

(Kenny)

Whispers. All I hear, everywhere. Eyes follow me where ever I walk, I sit, my classes, all of because of what Stan did to Cartman Friday, no one knows his interest in me. Hell, I don't even know. It's all too weird. It really is.

"Stan, seriously, why do you care so much for the kid, he's mute for fucks sake, and I doubt he'll ever talk to you. Quit while you're ahead, okay?" I hear Kyle talk as I round the corridor, much to my dismay he disagrees with the ginger.

"Give him time, Kyle. He's a good kid. He just looks like he needs someone to listen, I can bet you he hasn't said a word to anyone here." _Wow, are my motives really that obvious?_ It seems to surreal. He's slowly proving himself. But why? Instead of watching the argument, I walk to the cafeteria. It's morning so breakfast is being served. It's not like I'll eat. But, I can get my outline for 'Macbeth' done.

The cafeteria is close to empty, seeing my lunch table, I start to walk to it. Not before passing the chef. He's staring at me before his cheerful greeting.

"Hello there, Children." I don't reply. Same as always.

"You hungry, boy?" I shake my head, but my stomach growls, I blush. Looking down at my feet.

"Hang on a second." he rushes to retrieve a black board and chalk. He smiled at me, and writes three things down for me. _Pancakes, Eggs, and sausage, french toast sticks. _"Circle what you want, I'll make it." I take the board, and scrawl on the bottom in tiny writing _It's Okay, I don't have money." _I pass it to chef and he reads, shooing the thought of me paying away.

"Nonsense. On the house. In fact, everything is. I'll talk to the faculty. I'll get you on the program. I've heard about you, Kenny. And I have to say, It's a pleasure to meet you. How about I whip you up some blueberry pancakes, and we talk? I would like to meet the boy Stan Marsh has grown to like so much." I blush again, Chef belly laughs, and I follow him to the back kitchen. He's a great guy.

"Now, Kenny, you can call me Chef. It's what everyone calls me! I'm always here if you need to talk. Or write. Whatever you're most comfortable with." I half smile, taking the black board.

_Has Stan talked about me? _Chef nods "Only the first time he stuck up for you when Eric was bullying you. I'll let you in on a little secret. Out of most of the kids I talk too. Whenever I see Stan, he always has something nice to say about anyone. He's a trusting kid. I have a feeling you may be on guard with most of the kids here. It's understandable. But, if you'd like my advice, get to know Stan, his parents raised him right. He's a good kid. And he's taken a shine to you mighty fast." Chef replied to me, scooping pancakes onto my plate. I smile.

For the first time in months, It's real. Taking Chef's palm. He looks on and smiles back.

'Thanks Chef'

**I'm working on updating daily. so please R&R **

**I'm hoping to get three new reviews before the next chapter is posted!**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

(February)

Winter is coming to a close soon, Kenny sees little bits of life starting on the tree, the bushes, the grass is starting to show 's relieved, this winter was brutal he hates the cold, it reminds him of death, the stale air, below freezing temperatures, he couldn't stand it. He loved spring, summer, and fall. February was a month devoted to love, considering Valentines day was two weeks away, South Park High prepared, the cheer-leading team posted fliers for rose day, and the sweethearts dance on the thirteenth the eve before Valentines. Kenny smiled at the nicer cheer-leaders that passed him. Wendy and Bebe loved Kenny.

"Hope you can come to the dance Ken!" Bebe said smiling, motioning to the fliers, Kenny half smiled in return making the blonde giggle.

"Such a cutie." the blonde girl said, taking a piece of the darker blondes hair. Wendy laughed kindheartedly at her friends actions.

"Go on ahead Be, I'll catch up." Bebe shrugged. "Okay, see ya Kenny!" she said waving happily, Kenny waved blushing. Wendy pulled the boy into a hug.

"How are you?" Wendy asked releasing him. He absentmindedly traced words on her arm.

'I'm Okay.'

"Good! Have you heard from Stan at all?" Wendy asked locking her hazel eyes with blue alert ones.

'Not for a few weeks.' Wendy nodded, noticing his finger shake slightly.

"Do you miss him?" Kenny stopped, and looked up, breathing out slow, he moved his fingers against her palm. Feeling his fingers move slow.

'Like crazy' Wendy smiled. And hugged him again.

"He misses you too. I'm sure of it." replied the long haired beauty. Truth be told, he hadn't seen Stan since the ending of the first semester.

_ "Alright Class, after grading your research papers, I have to say, I am VERY impressed with some of you." Mr. Garrisons gaze met Kenny and Stan. "Where as, others, thought- well, that's giving them too much credit, what they did was, type random parts of the story not even in discussion, and they lacked understanding." "Kenny, Marsh, excellent jobs, you really captured the understanding of Shakespeare." said the aging English teacher, as he handed the papers to the boys._

_ "What did you get, Kenny?" Stan asked trying to sneak a peek at the blondes face down assignment. Flipping it over, Kenny revealed a perfect score. Stan's eye widened._

_ "Dude! That's amazing, I got an eighty six!" Kenny smiled. _

_ 'I like to read' Kenny traced._

_ "It shows! I understand it, but comprehension isn't my strongest."_

_ 'Be patient' Kenny's blue eye's met Stan's sapphire. The bell rung, wordlessly, Kenny grabbed his things, and walked out, not sparing Stan a second look._

Kenny shook his head, _That had to be the dumbest thing I did._ As the second hour bell blared above his head, Kenny sprinted to P.E. He hated that class with a passion, Mr. Donaldson hated him aswell. Quickly changing into his grey and green gym clothes, a long sleeved shirt and sweats. Kenny exited the locker room and sat at his assigned spot.

"Alright! We're going outside to do a little jogging! If you don't attempt to jog, you will be forced to run five laps around the track. Understand?" a chorus of yes's circled the room.

"Good, lets get out there."

**KxSxKxSxK**

"McCormick! Pick up the pace!" Kenny jogged faster, his breathing ragged, as sweat dripped down his shirt. His converse sneakers slamming against the pebbled ground. Looking to his left, he sees the football team, more importantly Stan, he was running a play, spotting Kenny, he waved. Stan was soon tackled. The whistle blew, Coach Hartman seethed.

"Marsh, what the hell was that?"

"Got distracted, Coach, won't happen again!" said the raven brushing the dirt off his padded shoulders.

"Better not boy, we're up against North Park next week! We need our quarterback!"

"Yes Coach." as soon as the football coach went back inside, Stan approached the cheer-leaders.

"Are you guys sure this will work?" he asked, Bebe and Wendy. They smiled at eachother.

"Yeah, follow our lead." they whispered

"Ready girls? Formation!" the girls got into a triangle, BeBe and Wendy, leading. Stan behind them.

Walking up the bleachers on the other side of the field, Stan stood in the middle of the highest bleacher. Bebe and Wendy encouraged him, as he locked eyes on the blonde boy.

"KENNY!" Seeing the blonde turn, he jumped off the rail, Kenny gasped. Sprinting to where Stan was.

Stan landed on his feet, the girls clapped. A few swooned, Kenny stopped, the air rustled through his hair, slowly, Stan approached him, the cheer-leaders circled. Kenny backed up. The blonde was unsure of what was going on. He locked eyes with Stan.

"Kenny..I don't care about stereotypes. I'm not coldhearted. I'm real. And something about you..intrigues me. It makes me want to know everything about you. I guess, what I'm trying to say is..Kenny, Will you do me the honor of going to the Dance as my date?"

**Cliffy! Thanks for the reviews! I skipped a few months, Kenny and Stan haven't spoken for a few weeks, because Stan was trying to find a way to ask him to the dance, Seeking help from Bebe and Wendy!**

**You can also see Kenny misses Stan! Aw!**

**R&R 3-4 more reviews for the next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7

(Kenny)

My heart beat erratically fast, I could feel it in my legs, Stan stared at me hopefully, my brain went into over load _Say YES damn you. The guy YOU want is asking you to a dance. SAY YES. _Stan's smile faltered, he averted his gaze, and started to walk away, I took a breath.

"Yes.." my voice was hoarse, scratchy. That's when Stan stopped. He turned to me, a questioning look in his sapphire eyes.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes. Stan." Wendy and Bebe stood in awe. Stan stood dumbfounded.

"Did he just.." Wendy began.

"Talk?" Bebe finished.

"Oh my god!" both girls squealed, Stan seemed unmoving. Kenny held his ears.

"You talked..." Stan replied, slowly smiling.

"Because I had something to say." my voice hadn't took on an actual emotion, not yet, Stan looked so happy.

"Kenny..I don't know what to, wow.."

"Don't say anything.."

"Kenny, I, thank you. Seriously, thank you so much." I shrugged.

His arms wrapped around my shoulders, holding me tightly. I hugged around his waist.

I could trust Stan Marsh, I was sure of it now.

** There you have it! Kenny talked! Sorry it's kinda drawn out folks. There will be plenty of Drama up ahead, Stay tuned!**


End file.
